False Clown Anemonefish
The False Clown Anemonefish (also known as the Clown Anemonefish) is a small species of anemonefish, known both for its iconic bright colouration and for its depictions in pop culture, found in both and . In-Game Description Endless Ocean "One of the most popular fish in the sea, Clown Anemonefish have narrow, elliptical bodies with incredible color patterns of orange, white, and black. They can be seen year-round in the coral reefs of Manoa Lai. These fish live in close proximity to toxic sea anemones and have a special body surface that prevents them from getting hurt. Because of this symbiotic relationship, they are very difficult fish for predators to snack on. All clownfish can change sex if the need arises. This often results in the largest male of the group becoming a female. Their bright colours and pop-culture status have made them rather popular fish. Unfortunately, this has also led to overfishing." Endless Ocean: Blue World "This jewel of the sea is easily identified by its distinctive bright orange and white pattern. A special covering on the surface of its body stops sea anemones attacking it, so if it is threatened by another fish it hides amongst these anemones for protection." Downside to Popularity "Its beauty and lovable mannerisms have made it especially popular as an aquarium fish. However, this has caused disastrous overfishing by aquarium enthusiasts." Location False Clown Anemonefish can be found under glows in various rocky areas all over the Manoa Lai Sea, such as in places like Comb Reef. However, they can also be found in the area west of Rock Bluff, at coordinates F-4. There are two tall rock formations there, both with a sandy patch on top, and the slightly shorter one of these is home to False Clown Anemonefish, both in the main ocean and under zoom-mode glows. These glows may also contain other species of clownfish (such as Yellowtail Clownfish). These small creatures can be found scattered throughout Gatama Atoll, both under zoom-mode spots and in the main ocean. They are found at coordinates A-1/2 (within the Atoll Gate area), A-7 (by Blue Cliff), D/E-7 (Close to the Deep Hole Entrance), and G-5/6 (somewhat near the Cabbage Patch and Private Reef Entrance). The latter two of these coordinates are home to various small schools of False Clown Anemonefish in the main ocean, while the rest of the coordinates house them only under the occasional zoom-mode glow. They may be somewhat difficult to find under glows, so it is recommended that the player bring Oceana with them if they want to examine this particular creature up close, but are having difficulty finding one. Behavior False Clown Anemonefish will swim around idly in their chosen environment, whether it be in the main ocean or found under a zoom-mode glow. In order to gain their favor, and thus gain more information about them, the player should feed and pet them, though feeding them will usually garner a stronger response. Notes *Two of the main characters of Pixar's animated film Finding Nemo - the titular Nemo and his father, Marlin - are False Clown Anemonefish (though they are simply referred to as "clownfish" in the movie). The popularity of this movie is considered a primary catalyst in the explosion of pet clownfish demand. *Other common names for this creature include Ocellaris Clownfish, False Percula Clownfish, and Common Clownfish. *This is one of Oceana's favorite creatures. Gallery Clownfish in an anemone.png|Clownfish frolicking in a green anemone. False Clown Anemonefish (2).png False Clown Anemonefish.png|A small school of False Clown Anemonefish in Gatama Atoll. False Clown Anemonefish (real).jpg|A real life example of a False Clown Anemonefish. False Clown Anemonefish (EO1) 1.png Category:Creatures Category:Small Marine Life Category:Oceane's Favorite Creatures Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures Found Under Glows Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Gatama Atoll Creatures Category:Fish Category:Clownfish Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Private Reef Category:Private Reef Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night